Everywhere
by temporaryinsanity91
Summary: you're everywhere to me... Kim is going to Rufus-sit... again. T for language as usual. loosely proof-read, not beta'ed.


**alright guys... gunna get one in before this hurricane blows us all to pieces. Dunno when I'll see ya next. If you're on the east coast right now... I feel ya. Prayin you're safe. N if the government evacuates your area, don't dawdle, GTFO! Kay? Kay. **

**Good, now that we have that covered, I do not own Kim Possible, blah, blah, blah blah blah... whatever. Loosely proof-read, but un-beta'ed. Hope ya like it. It's gunna be very short, hopefully sort of touching and a teensy bit funny. I always wondered about this, so now I've come up with my own solution.**

* * *

"Okay. Don't forget he's got to sleep at least twenty hours a day, KP. Oh and don't let him bully you into spending all your cash at the BN... you spoil him too much."

"Ron! I do not spoil Rufus! He's just... really good at pouting." She glared dully at the naked mole rate, who wore a suspiciously innocent expression.

"Well don't let him pout you into it either!"

"I won't I wont!" His best friend raised her hands in a gesture of surrender.

He smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Now I set him up in your room again—"

"Oh _hell_ the _fuck_ no, Ron Stoppable!" fumed the suddenly irate redhead. "I need to _sleep_ in my room! You want a place for Rufus to run through all his mazes an' stuff, put him in the den."

"But—"

"_Now!"_

"Alright, alright! No need to get snippy," the flaxen-haired boy mumbled at his girlfriend, trudging up the stairs to her room. Once he'd dragged all the equipment down to the den, she helped him set it up in a corner of the room before giving him a peck on the cheek. "Have fun in Florence, Ronnie," she said softly.

He smiled back. "I will. I'll call you every day okay? I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled out his wallet. "One more thing... here's his pet-insurance card and cash in case he gets sick or anything. Call me if something comes up okay?"

"Ron, it's fine, it'll be okay. Rufus is going to be—"

"Yeah, I know you take good care of him," he said with a sweet smile that turned into a knowing smirk. "I trust you with him because I know you'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe."

She blanched. "Uh... w-what are you t-talking ab-bout—"

He kissed her lips and pressed something into her hand. "When we developed out pictures, from France, I saw this and I thought you should have a copy."

She looked down. In her hands was a picture of Ron and his family in the Eiffel Tower. And there was a plaid parachute with a very familiar-looking red-haired person in the background...

"R-Ron, I-I can explain—it's n-not what it s-seems like..."

He laughed. "Relax. I got the down-low from Wade when I saw the picture. At first I though you were stalking me or something."

She rolled her eyes. "As if." She studied the picture. "I'm sorry I lost Rufus that time, Ron. I really am. It won't happen again."

Ron shook his head. "I always tell you that he's family and all that, but I would have been more broken up about you getting yourself hurt or killed than something happening to him. You matter more, okay?" She nodded, and he squeezed her hand. "That you... went all around the world looking for him and jumped out of an air balloon without a parachute and God knows what else just because you're my friend, and he's mine, and you promised to keep him safe... you have no idea what that means to me."

She pecked his cheek. "I'm glad you're taking it that way," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh you know me, KP. I'm the original Ronshine, Mr. Optimistic, glass half full, happy go lucky guy. It's part of the _Essential Ronness._"

"Whatever you say, Your Ronness," she giggled.

He bumped her shoulder with his. "You know... I'll be surprised if I _don't_ see you in Florence."

Her eyes widened. "N-no! Why would I b-be in Flore—"

His smile was gentle and loving. "Because you're everywhere I go."

"W-well, yeah. I guess—if I h-had like a mission or something..."

"A mission like saving Rufus?" he smirked.

She gulped. "That won't happen again."

"I know," Ron chuckled. "The point is that you aren't just everywhere because you save the world, or my pet naked mole rat... you're everywhere I go because I keep you here," he said, kissing the palm of her hand and pressing it to his chest. "Well, and I keep you in my wallet, wanna see?" He pulled out a picture and handed it to her with a goofy grin. It was of them when they were in middle school. She was squeezing the life out of him and making a silly face at the camera, while her best friend was just trying to catch a decent breath.

She chuckled. "This is one of my favorite pictures of us."

He smirked, placing the picture from France in her lap again. "_This_," he said with a wink, "is mine."

* * *

**alright, I feel better. Now lemme go duke it out with that bitch, Sandy. She and I are gunna scrap if she drops a tree on my car...**

**be sure to check out my other KP one shots, _Brave_ and its sequel/companion _Wind Beneath My Wings,_ my wishful thinking entitled _Homecoming Smackdown_, my song-fic _Temporary Insanity_... my short story _Cold _which has a full-length alternate version coming out soon... my full length fic in progress, _I Lost A World the Other Day..._ all that other stuff. **

**stay safe and see ya I dunno when. **

**~temporary insanity.**


End file.
